The present invention relates in general to a device for clearing obstructed soil pipes and, in particular, to a plunger having means for preventing water from splashing from a sink or toilet bowl when the plunger is operated.
It has been estimated that the flush cycle of a toilet should be completed within ten seconds. One cause of sluggish flushing is a blockage at some point in the soil pipe or in the baffle or the bowl. As used herein a "soil pipe" is a conduit that carries liquid waste; and a "baffle" is a partition that is usually included in the outlet passage of a toilet to form a trap which maintains water within the bowl before and after flushing. If a small object becomes jammed across one of the baffle surfaces, flow will be restricted and flushing of the toilet will be unreliable.
Obstructions other than roots growing through a soil pipe can usually be cleared by chemicals or by a manually operated plunger. There are several versions of plungers, but the operation of each type is similar. A plunger member is placed below the water surface, compressed over the drain area and pulled up sharply to create a vacuum. The resulting displacement in the drain usually frees the obstruction. Vigorous plunging action can splash water from the toilet onto the floor. The present invention is directed to the solution of this problem.